


Chapter Sixteen, Professer Trelawney's Prediction

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Sybill thought if the interview were on a sunny afternoon it would all go so much better. Instead it was another cold and rainy night in another shabby inn. The headmaster hadn't even invited her up to the school. She knew how this would go already; half of Divination was following the natural course of events, and tonight's led directly to another dinner of lukewarm stew and the job going to some actor who had changed his name to Tiresias.

She lit the candles, slipped on her bracelets, and swore to use the time to perfect her Muggle fortunetelling skills.


End file.
